


Руна

by Chif



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: написано на кинк-фест по заявкеII-08. Алек/Магнус. Руна выносливости. Взять Магнуса несколько раз в разных позах.





	

У них вечно не хватало времени, их всё время так и норовили отвлечь — кажется у всех сумеречных охотников и жителей Нижнего мира на смартфонах стояло приложение, оповещающее о том, что у Алека и Магнуса прямо сейчас будет секс, потому что прерывали их с такой завидной регулярностью, что через пару месяцев ситуация перестала быть смешной.   
Но проблема Алека была в том, что его тело, распробовавшее новое удовольствие, жаждало большего, и он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Тем более, что Магнус бессовестно поощрял его наклонности, позволяя утянуть себя в спальню при первой же удобной возможности. А поскольку в любой момент в лофт мог ворваться кто угодно — от молодой мамаши, чей ребёнок-маг покрылся “подозрительными пятнами”, до представителей Конклава, которые хотели использовать Магнуса как дополнительный источник информации или просто искали Алека, — они не всегда успевали раздеться, что уж там говорить о какой-то прелюдии. И Алеку нравилось — всё было жарко и одуряюще сладко, они жадно целовались и касались друг друга и у него голова шла кругом от желания — но ему было мало. Алек хотел Магнуса, жаждал, чтобы всё его внимание было сосредоточено исключительно на нём, чтобы Магнус изнемогал в его объятиях. И чтобы он наконец-то кончил на его члене.  
Милостивые Ангелы, Алек едва мог признаться в этом себе, но этот факт слишком сильно волновал его, чтобы оставить без внимания, потому что его Магнус исправно доводил до разрядки первым. А Алек не мог — слишком быстро переставал себя контролировать, с головой утонув в ощущениях, и замирал потом, тяжело дыша и чувствуя стыд. И пусть Магнус говорил, что это романтические бредни, Алек хотел, чтобы Магнус орал под ним от наслаждения, так сильно хотел, что это начинало походить на навязчивую идею. Но в ней не было ничего невыполнимого, так что Алек решил, что это просто его очередная цель.   
И он был твёрдо намерен её достигнуть.

*

— До сих пор поверить не могу, что ты добровольно отключаешь телефон, — заметил Магнус, внимательно наблюдая за Алеком кошачьими глазами.  
— Если наступит Конец Света, они смогут нас найти, — он пожал плечами и положил смартфон в ящик комода, — а если не смогут, то пусть сами с ним разбираются. Не маленькие.  
Магнус рассмеялся.  
— Мне нравится твой настрой. Чем хочешь заняться? Можем просто погулять по Парижу или сходить в кабаре. Или в театр? Александр, я уверен, что тебе понравится один спе…  
— Магнус, — Алек оказался совсем близко. — Ты обидишься, если я скажу, что мне совершенно плевать на Париж?  
— Нет, — он улыбнулся. — Хочешь заняться чем-то ещё?  
— У нас впереди все выходные, — сказал Алек, дотронувшись лбом до его лба. — Надо поторопиться, если хотим всё успеть.  
— О?  
Алек не ответил, просто наклонился чуть ниже и поцеловал Магнуса, ласково и нежно, смакуя каждый момент. Магнус прижался ближе, обхватив руками за талию, и углубил поцелуй, скользнув языком в приоткрытый рот.  
Алек оторвался только на мгновение — чтобы в одно движение стянуть с себя футболку, и Магнус тут же провёл горячими ладонями по его животу и груди.  
— Каждый раз словно подарок разворачиваю, — с улыбкой сказал он, пригладив пальцами сосок. — Твои ангелы, мой милый, были к тебе божественно щедры.  
Алек закатил глаза, чувствуя, как по щекам разливается знакомый жар. Он достал из заднего кармана джинсов стеле и вслепую провёл по руне, которая и так почти пульсировала на его коже.  
Магнус, проследив за его движением, облизал губы, сделав их влажными и блестящими, и сглотнул. Его кадык дёрнулся вверх-вниз, и Алеку захотелось прикусить его и поставить свою метку.  
— Так вот какой у тебя план, — сказал Магнус.  
— Хочу, чтобы тебе было со мной… хорошо, — Алек сжал губы, чувствуя себя глупо.  
— Мне всегда с тобой хорошо, — Магнус нежно ему улыбнулся и провёл пальцами по его коже, повторяя очертания руны. — Но, признаюсь, я всегда хотел попробовать...  
Алек не дал ему договорить, снова утянув в поцелуй, который стал страстным и жарким, сжал в ладонях задницу Магнуса, заставив охнуть.   
— Спальня, дорогой, — выдохнул Магнус. — Тахта слишком узкая, чтобы…  
Алек спустился дорожкой из поцелуев по его шее, и с разочарованием обнаружил преграду из ткани.  
— Ты слишком одет.  
Магнус рассмеялся. Магнус так часто смеялся рядом с ним, что у Алека кружилась голова.  
— Пойдём, — сказал Магнус. — Я обещаю, что к тому моменту, как я переступлю порог спальни, на мне не останется и нитки.  
Он прикусил губу и, подтверждая свои слова, скинул на пол тёмно-синий пиджак, а потом поманил за собой. И Алек завороженно пошёл вслед, потемневшими глазами следя, как Магнус избавляется от одежды — отлетела в сторону чёрная шёлковая рубашка с миллиардом мелких пуговиц, сами по себе исчезли ботинки и носки, упали чёрные брюки. Ради них Магнус остановился, прислонившись спиной к стене, и медленно расстегнул ремень, дразняще взглянув на Алека из-под ресниц, затем молнию и пуговицу, провёл ладонями по своему телу, подцепив ткань и потянув её вниз, а потом перешагнул. Сам Алек запутался бы и рухнул, а Магнус просто пошёл дальше, оставив брюки на полу.   
Золотые брифы сочетались с прядками в его волосах, украшения едва слышно звенели при каждом движении, оттеняя гладкую карамельную кожу, и если бы не руна, Алек мог бы кончить от одного осознания, что Магнус принадлежит ему. Что Магнус хочет ему принадлежать.  
— Александр? — Магнус протянул к нему раскрытую ладонь. Как тогда, в их самую первую встречу.   
— Ты солгал, — сказал Алек, и брови Магнуса поползли наверх.  
— И в чём же, дорогой?  
— Ты обещал, что на тебе не будет и нитки.   
— Но я же ещё не переступил порог, — Магнус улыбнулся и провёл рукой, кончики его пальцев окутал знакомый голубой свет, и брифы просто медленно растаяли в воздухе, обнажив налитый кровью член. Алек на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл — Магнус уже прошёл в спальню и встал возле огромной кровати с тёмно-бордовым постельным бельём. — Ты доволен, любовь моя?  
— Да, — хрипло подтвердил Алек.  
— Но теперь слишком много одежды на тебе, — Магнус надул губы и притворно вздохнул, и его магия — тёплая и родная — окутала Алека коконом, оставив совершенно голым.  
Так что ему осталось только шагнуть ближе, прижавшись кожей к коже, и целовать губы Магнуса, ласкать и гладить каждый дюйм его тела, подбираясь пальцами к дырке, которая оказалась уже влажной и скользкой от смазки.  
— Магнус, — укоризненно сказал Алек, скользнув туда пальцем, и укусил Магнуса за нижнюю губу.  
— Не мог… удержаться, — признался Магнус. — Выходные же такие короткие.  
Алек фыркнул от смеха.  
— Я люблю тебя, — сказал он.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — Магнус улыбнулся в ответ. И толкнул Алека на кровать, забравшись на него верхом. — Но я умру на месте, если ты прямо сейчас не воспользуешься своими ангельскими дарами по назначению. Или свяжу и заезжу до полусмерти, милый.  
Алек рассмеялся и снова сжал его задницу в ладонях, наслаждаясь, потянул половинки в стороны, обнажая анус, и толкнулся внутрь сразу двумя пальцами, пытаясь держать их под нужным углом. Магнус вздрогнул всем телом и коротко застонал.  
— Ты поразительно быстро учишься.  
— У меня просто... очень… хороший учитель, — сказал Алек, покрывая грудь Магнуса поцелуями и засосами. Он добавил третий палец и сомкнул губы на правом соске, заставив Магнуса вцепиться пальцами в его волосы.  
— Алек... давай же. Слишком мало времени.  
— Сегодня нам точно никто не помещает. Я послал письма главам кланов и стай и провёл очень… очень важное собрание Института.  
Магнус отстранился и изучил Алека до смешного круглыми глазами.  
— Ты… что?  
— Воспользовался служебным положением, — сказал Алек без тени стыда. И сдвинул Магнуса так, чтобы анус оказался прямо над его членом, и медленно — до головокружения медленно — усадил на него.  
Магнус царапнул ногтями его грудь и тяжело задышал, чуть покачиваясь на нём, чтобы привыкнуть.  
— Ты… не перестаёшь меня удивлять.  
Алек улыбнулся.  
Руна действовала — оглушающее наслаждение никуда не делось, но его мысли не были затуманены единственным желанием достигнуть разрядки. Он почти отстранённо изучил Магнуса, провёл пальцами по рефлекторно сжимающимся мышцам пресса, пригладил тёмно-красную и влажную головку члена.  
— Мне нравится, что ты на меня смотришь, — сказал Магнус и начал двигаться.  
— Я всегда буду на тебя смотреть, — пообещал Алек, подстраиваясь под его темп — неспешный и нежный. Его руки сами по себе блуждали по телу Магнуса, по памяти находя все чувствительные места и точки, пока снова не добрались до члена, начав ласкать в такт их движениям. И Магнус сжался на нём почти до боли и спустил, выгнувшись назад. У Алека зашумело в ушах, и он потянул за одну из свисающих цепочек и уложил Магнуса на себя, гладя по взмокшей спине. Его собственный член всё ещё пульсировал глубоко внутри, но Алек мог подождать.   
Тем более, что это Магнус пытался взять себя в руки, жарко дыша ему в шею.  
— Александр…  
— Я нас переверну, хорошо?  
Алек покрепче ухватился за его бёдра и уложил Магнуса на спину, нависнув сверху. Чёрные волосы с золотыми прядями разметались по подушке, а зрачки в кошачьих глазах были такими широкими, что по краю шёл едва заметный жёлтый ободок. Несколько минут они просто целовались, не в силах насытиться, а потом Алек почувствовал, что член Магнуса снова начал крепнуть под его пальцами.  
— Можно? — хрипло спросил он. — Можно я?..  
— Да. Да, пожалуйста, да.  
Алек двинулся на пробу, и Магнус застонал, вцепившись в его плечи.  
Толчки стали резче и сильнее, и в какой-то момент Алеку захотелось быть ещё глубже, так что он отстранился, выскользнув из желанного тела под разочарованный стон, устроился поудобнее и притянул Магнуса к себе, заставив проехаться спиной по простыне. Теперь он держал бёдра Магнуса на весу, закинув его ноги себе на плечи, и входил идеально глубоко, так что мошонка при каждом толчке касалась его задницы. Магнус стонал под ним в голос, но не мог двигаться, просто позволял насаживать себя на член, словно куклу, и хватался руками за смятую простынь, сжимая её в горсти. И Алек поверить не мог, что это происходит в реальности.  
А потом Магнус снова сжался на нём, выплеснув семя им на грудь. Алек переждал его оргазм, осторожно уложил на кровать и устроился рядом, обняв. Магнус что-то невнятно зашептал, но Алек не понял ни слова.   
— Давай я… хочешь я тебе? — Магнус спросил чуть громче, проглатывая слова.   
— Я подожду, — сказал Алек. — Хочу ещё раз…  
Он замялся и снова покраснел, мысленно проклиная свою неспособность выразить свои желания вслух.  
Магнус тихо рассмеялся.  
— Да, — сказал он. — Столько раз, сколько захочешь.   
Алек улыбнулся и поцеловал его в мокрый висок.

*

— Ну, — Иззи заговорщицки подмигнула, — как прошли выходные? Как Магнус?  
Алек тяжело вздохнул.  
— Магнус попросил меня неделю к нему не приходить. Пообещал, что проклянёт, если появлюсь.   
— Вы поругались? — заволновалась Иззи.  
— Нет, — на лице Алека совершенно против его воли появилась широкая ухмылка. Иззи непонимающе нахмурилась, а потом её глаза округлились.  
— Алек! — рассмеялась она. 


End file.
